The Shipwreck of Time
Leo starts digging into his family's past, and ends up discovering more than he'd bargained for. Synopsis At the museum on Earth. Two burglars are trying to steal some of the jewelry on exhibit. The pair are caught by a mysterious hooded-man, who attacks them with a weapon that appears to by Egyxos in origin. The man vanishes into a portal inside an obsidian sarcophagus. The next day, Leo finds his mother is cleaning out some of the old toys belonging to Toby and Juliet. He then notice's some of his own toys are in the donation box as well, including an old notebook that belonged to his grandfather. Feeling reluctant to part with them, Leo arrives in Egyxos, hoping to hide them their. Unfortunately his old basketball rolls away, into the mouth of a large lizard creature. While following the creature to get back his ball, Leo is rendered unconscious by the mysterious hooded-man When he reawakens, he finds himself in the company of Kefer and Horus. Together the three go in search of the hooded-man. They head toward No-Man's Land, and come across a patrol of Exaton's army. While battling them, Leo again meets the mysterious stranger. The man is then revealed to be none other than Leo's own grandfather, Flinn. Flinn explains that when he found the Bracelet of Rа, it opened a portal to Egyxos for him. During a trip to Egyxos, Flinn discovered a pool of water that changed him back into a young man. Meanwhile Exaton learns of the pool and decides to take it. He leads his army in an attack to capture the lake. Working together, Leo and his grandfather defend the pool from Exaton and his men, forcing them to retreat. Later Flinn decides to stay on Egyxos as the protector of the pool. After Flinn makes his decision to stay, he and Leo share a heartfelt goodbye. Back on Earth, Leo's mother congratulates him on getting rid of his old toys. Not realizing that Leo simply moved them to Egyxos. Featured characters Golden Army * Leo Walker * Kefer * Neith * Ramses * Horus * Apis Dark Army * Exaton Others * Mrs. Walker * Flinn * Jeela Quotes Mrs. Walker: "You have to learn to let go of your old toy's." Leo: "You're joking, right?" :— Leo has letting go issues. "Hey, that's mine! You can't eat that!" :— Leo looses his basketball to a hungry lizard-creature-thing... Leo: "I was chasing a lizard that ate my basketball." Horus: "I just don't understand terrestrials." :— Leo explaining to Horus and Kefer how he wound up unconscious in the desert. "Leo's blows!" *Exaton solider stares at him, confused* "It's my first try, okay?" :— Leo tries to come up with a cool name for his moves, and fails. Leo: "Your! Your!" Flinn: "I'm your grandfather, Flinn." :— Leo is reunited with his long-lost grandfather. Leo: "Don't forget me Grandpa." Flinn: "I've never forgotten you." :— Leo and Flinn part company, for now. Trivia Real-world references * This episode is also titled "Lost in Time". Category:Episodes